


Green Eyes and Kitten Claws

by LifeSucksGetUsedToIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi is tough on the out side but soft on the inside, M/M, Yaoi, cute love story, neko Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeSucksGetUsedToIt/pseuds/LifeSucksGetUsedToIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever had your tail pulled by some little shit?"  Meet Levi, A young Neko who was doing nothing but minding his own business when some brat decides to pull on his tail so of course he claws said brat.</p>
<p>Im really bad at summaries sorry.  one shot for now unless people like it and want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes and Kitten Claws

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to apologize now, this is one of my first fanfictons I've written so go ahead and nitpick the shit out of it and tell me any mistakes I have or complaints you have. For now this is a one shot but I have some ideas if you guys want me to continue. I have no beta so if I do continue this PM me if you would like to. (this looked a lot longer in word)

Levi POV  
Have you ever had your tail pulled by some little shit? Here I was sitting on a park swing minding my own business waiting for my sister and her mate to show up when this brat sneaks up behind me and yanks on my poor fragile tail, so of course I scratch him. When I do that's when I get a good look of the now crying boy who was sitting on his ass blubbering something that I can't understand. He was around my age and yet still about a head taller than me (which pisses me off even more), but then I notice his eyes. One of them was a golden amber color while the other was the most beautiful color I had ever seen (not that they weren't both beautiful) it was an indescribable shade of blue green.  
I was standing there staring at the beautiful boy whose face was only marred by crying and the marks I had left (and yet he is still beautiful) when I hear “Big bro!”, “Levi!” and get tackled by a red haired girl.  
“Isabel, get off!”  
“Aw Levi” she complains as I push her off. Once she's off (finally) she notices the boy who had stopped crying (most likely from shock) and sees the scratch marks upon his face then turns back to me.  
“Levi! Did you hurt this cutie pie?” she questions with a frown “The brat pulled my tail so I scratched him” I respond with a shrug. That’s when the boy spoke up.  
“I’M SORRY, I just wanted to see if it was real, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he rushed out.  
“Of course it’s real, are you stupid?” I retort that’s when Farlan steps up and looks at me with a glare before looking at the boy with a grin.  
“I’m sorry for his rudeness, but my name is Farlan, that's Isabel and the meanie is her brother Levi.” he says pointing to us in turn with me scowling at the comment he made. Smiling the boy says “My name is Eren, and he’s not being mean it was my fault I should not have pulled his tail.” I smirk at the boy's words at least until Izzy walks over and pulls my ear.  
“Ow Ow, Izzy!” I complain.  
“Apologize Anyways” she growls into my ear “Ok, Ok, just let go I’ll do It” I whine and she does. I step up in front of Eren with my head down “ I’m sorry for scratching you” I mumble but look up when I hear a giggle.  
“I told you it was my fault; I should have known it was real just by looking at it. I mean how could anything that pretty be fake” I hear Eren say, and I could just feel my face heating up  
“AW, LOOK BIG BRO IS BLUSHING!” Yells Izzy while Farlan laughs, causing me to blush even harder. I look over to Eren and see him bright red as well.  
“Do you guys want to play with me” he suddenly says with a bright smile and I nod.  
“YAY!” screams Izzy who grabs Farlan and Eren’s hand who in turn grabbed mine and pulls us to the playground. We end up playing for hours, doing different things till the sun starts going down and by then we are exhausted and sitting on the park benches. Eren’s head is laying on my shoulder when he looks up at me and smiles  
“Your ears are very pretty too you know” he says softly with a pink face. I hear Farlan tell Izzy that I’m blushing again but I can’t pay attention to anything but the adorable boy in front of me. The moment is ruined by the sound of a woman’s voice yelling “Eren, time to come home!” we look over to see a woman with brown hair and gold eyes who looks a lot like Eren. Said boy jumps up and yells “Mama!” and runs over to her. She bends down and quickly tells her something before pulling her over to us.  
“Mama, these are my new friends, Isabel, Farlan and Levi. Doesn't Levi have pretty ears?’ which makes me blush once again and Farlan and Isabel laugh.  
“Yes he does mein kleiner jäger. It is nice to meet you three but it is time for us to go” she says with a smile and grabs Eren’s hand but he yanks free and walks up to me. He places a kiss on my cheek and waves good bye to the others “See you later Levi!” and runs up and takes his mother’s hand before leaving. It is then I know I will never forget the boy with the gold and green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and yell complain now I will use them to improve, and tell me if I should continue this or not.  
> mein kleiner jäger: my little hunter
> 
> This is a one-shot I plan on writing off of this as a separate story when I find time to do so it has been started though. I have plans and ideas for it. I'm taking 2 AP classes this year as well as some that are technically AP courses as well that will take up a lot of my time. Also I don't have a beta and if anyone would like to PM me


End file.
